


Pushed To The Brink

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Kinda non-con, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Richie takes out his anger.





	Pushed To The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING.”

“I’M FUCKING OFF.” Richie yelled back as he slammed the front door of his house shut. He was fuming as he stomped down the sidewalk. He looked over and noticed their neighbor watching him through closed curtains.

She’d probably heard them. It wasn’t like it was a rare occurrence for him and his parents to get into screaming matches, but tonight had been especially bad.

He had gotten used to the things his parents said about him over the years, things like he was useless or a waste of space or that they wish he was a girl.

Those would come out whenever they would get into drinks. Richie could take those. But tonight, when Eddie had been brought up was something Richie was not going to take.

He subconsciously turned a corner, not really having a set destination but knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back to his house tonight. Or maybe for the next couple of night. Or ever.

He had thought that his parents were okay with him and Eddie. At least they had pretended to be when he told them that they were dating about a year ago. It wasn’t like it was the most talked about topic at the Tozier household but they had never really said anything negative about it.

His fists clenched, digging his nails into his palm as he muttered curses and kept walking. He could feel some of his nails breaking skin but he ignored it and kept walking.  

He didn’t even remember what had started the fight but as soon as his mother had said something about ‘Your little fag boyfriend’ was when Richie had lost it. he had never wanted to hit his mother more then at that moment.

He didn’t, it had been awhile since he had yelled back at his parents, but tonight there was definitely yelling.

The following scene was a lot of cursing. At some point a beer bottle had been thrown and just barely missed Richie’s head. The last thing he remembered hearing from his parents before he decided to leave was ‘you’re just making life harder for that little queer. His life would be easier if you would just die.’

His feet eventually stopped moving in front of Eddie’s front lawn. He looked up at Eddie’s window and saw that the light was on, which meant he was probably inside.

He took the all to familiar path up the tree that ran along the side of Eddie’s house. The climb was slower than usual because Richie misplaced his feet a few time and almost fell. His mind too distracted to focus on the footholds.

He reached the window ledge and peered inside. The light was on but Eddie was nowhere in sight. He reached forward and slide the window up. Eddie had stopped locking it when they were around 16 and Richie had almost fallen trying to push open the locked window.

Once he was in the room he began pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

Why did he come here? Eddie was the last person on earth that he would want to get into a fight with and in his current state he was pretty sure he could pick a fight with Gandhi if he was here.

He should have just gone and slept at the park or something, but Eddie had been really upset the last time he had done that so that was probably not a good idea.

As he paced his thoughts went back to his parents and he could feel himself getting worked up again. He breathing picking up as he huffed out angry breaths.

He really wanted to hit something but the part of his brain that wasn’t completely consumed in rage convinced him that punching the wall and attracting the attention of Ms. Kaspbrak was not a very good idea.

He faintly heard muttered voices coming from down that hall accompanied by two sets of footsteps. He couldn’t make out what they were saying until one of the people stopped in front of Eddie’s room and placed a hand on the handle of the door.

“Okay, night mom.” Eddie said as he pulled the door of his room open. he didn’t even get to take a step into the room. As soon as he shut the door he was being pushed back against it.

He let out a surprised sound which was covered up by lips being pressed against his.

Without moving away he looked up at Richie confused. he looked mad. Eddie placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder and ran it down his arm until he took his hand in his.

His eyes widened when he clasped Richie’s hand in his. He pulled away and looked down at his hand. There were dark red marks running through the middle of Richie’s palms.

Eddie looked back up at Richie’s face alarmed. He moved the hand that wasn’t holding Richie’s up to his face but was stopped by Richie roughly grabbing on to his wrist and yanking him towards the bed.

“Richie?” Eddie asked as he let himself be pulled across his room, concern dripping from his voice. Richie didn’t reply, he just kept his head hung low and the grip on Eddie’s wrist tightened.

“Rich- Ugh “He tried again but was cut off by being abruptly pushed down onto the bed.

Eddie looked up at him, mouth slightly open as Richie lowered his hands to pull at the belt around his own waist. He placed his hands on top of Richie’s and tried to make eye contact with him.

Richie’s head was still hanging low and his bangs were falling in front of his eyes, but from a lower angle, Eddie could see that they were blown out and cloudy. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was pressed into a hard line.

He gripped onto Richie’s hands tighter as they pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs. Richie shook his hand out of Eddie’s and reached for the back of his head. He tangled his fingers into Eddie’s hair and pulled him forwards towards his slowly hardening cock.

Eddie resisted for a moment. Still trying to get Richie to look at him, searching for any kind of indication that Richie was okay because he clearly wasn’t.

Richie finally moved his eye’s to look down at Eddie.

Eddie swallowed when he saw how blank Richie’s eyes were. He let out a shaky breath before letting Richie pull him closer.

Eddie opened his mouth and took the head of Richie’s dick into his mouth. Richie tightened the hold he had on Eddie’s hair as he slowly thrust his hips forward. He moved his other hand to join the first in Eddie’s hair as he made Eddie take more of him.

He made quiet sound as Richie fucked into his mouth. moving his hand up to hold on to Richie’s wrists.

Tears rolled down Eddie’s cheeks as his need for air increased but he refused to pull away. Richie needed this. He wasn’t sure what had happened but it was obvious that Richie needed this, so he was going to do it for him.

Richie’s eye’s scrunched shut and he bit down on his lip, as he pushed Eddie away from him and back down onto the bed.

Eddie took a large breath of air down his sore throat as his back hit the bed. He raised himself up to lay on his elbows and stare up at Richie.

“Richie… please talk to me.” He whispered up at him. again Richie didn’t reply as he moved to kneel on the bed between Eddie’s legs

He placed his hands on Eddie’s chest and pushed him back flat on to the bed. Richie twisted his hands into the fabric of Eddie’s tee-shirt and pulled it up over his head.

As soon as he had the shirt off Richie latched his mouth onto Eddie’s neck, sucking and biting marks down his throat. His hand ran along Eddie’s sides and clasped on to Eddie’s shorts.

Eddie’s hands grasped on the back of Richie’s shirt as he gasped and writhed under him.

Richie hooked the fingers of one hand under Eddie’s lower back and lifted him off the bed just enough to roughly push his shorts down. his hand came back up to grab onto Eddie’s ass hard enough to bruise.

Eddie bit at his lip to try and keep quiet as his arms moved up Richie’s back to wrap around his shoulders.

Richie pulled away, sitting back on his knees as he pushed Eddie’s legs further apart. Eddie went to reach his hand out to touch Richie’s cheek but stopped when he saw the expression on Richie’s face.

He was completely tuned out. It was like he wasn’t seeing Eddie at all. It was a look Eddie had never seen Richie make, and it scared him.

He dropped his hand back to the bed beside him. he doubted he would be able to reach him right now.

Richie lifted two of his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them quickly before lowering them to Eddie’s entrance. Eddie’s head fell back and he squeaked out a noise when Richie forcefully pushed two fingers in.

Richie scissored his fingers inside of Eddie as he stroked himself with his other hand.

Eddie whimpered as Richie pulled his fingers out after a few minutes. He reached his hand out and grasped onto the pillow at the head of his bed and pulled it towards him. he needed something to hold onto and Richie wasn’t really a viable option at the moment.

He clutched the pillow to his chest as Richie lined himself up with Eddie’s hole and not so gently pushed in.

Eddie pulled the pillow up higher to cover his face as he let out a cry. He could feel tears running down his cheeks again as he hid his face and the noises he made from Richie.

Without giving much time to adjust Richie set the pace. It was hard and fast and Eddie had his nails digging into the pillow as Richie pounded into him. Richie’s hands had moved to grip onto Eddie’s hips and he pulled Eddie back to meet this violent thrusts.

It didn’t take Richie long to cum. 

With all the emotions running through him and Eddie letting him use his body the way he wanted to.

His hips moved sporadically as he came into Eddie.

Eddie blinked tears out of his eyes and into the pillow as he felt Richie finish. Neither boys moved. It wasn’t until Eddie felt Richie shaking that he slowly lowered the pillow from his face.

“Eddie…” Richie breathed out, his voice cracking as he pulled himself out of Eddie. Eddie winced at the pull and sniffled. He looked up at Richie and saw that he was also crying now. Tears ran down his face and landed on Eddie’s stomach.

“Eddie, I’m so sorry.” Richie cried as pushed himself away from Eddie and collapsed onto the floor on his knees.

Eddie slowly pushed himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He slid down from the bed to kneel on the floor in front of Richie and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, digging his face into Richie’s neck.

“I hurt you, Eddie. My parents were right.” Richie pushed on Eddie’s chest, trying to move away from him. Eddie held tight, not letting Richie move away.

“Just let me go. I’ll leave and you’ll never have to deal with me or any of my bullshit anymore.” Richie said through shaky breaths, still trying to push away from Eddie. He stopped when he felt Eddie trembling.

Eddie pulled his head away from Richie’s neck and looked up at him, still holding his hands tightly in Richie’s shirt. He was crying as well, his words quiet as he spoke.

“Please don’t leave me like that Richie. Please. I don’t know what your parents said but I love you so much.” Richie pulled Eddie back against his chest as they both cried.

They stayed like that for a while. The tears stopped eventually but neither moved. They had moved to sit with their backs against Eddie’s bed and Richie, after a bunch of convincing from Eddie, explained what had happened earlier that night.

“I swear Eddie. I need to get out of that house, this town even. For good.” Richie whispered against Eddie’s temple. he tightened his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him as close as he could. silence followed his declaration.

“Then I’m coming with you.” Eddie decided quietly as he turned to look at Richie.

“I can’t make you do that Eds.”

“Who said you’re making me.” Eddie turned to fully face Richie. He moved his hand out to cup Richie’s cheeks.

“I love you.” He said as he leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips. Richie lifts his hands to hold onto Eddie’s wrists.

“I love you so much more then this stupid town.” He continued between light kisses.

“And if this town is hurting you, then fuck it. we’ll leave it behind. Together.” He finished, moving away to look into Richie’s eyes.

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much Eds.”  Richie pulled Eddie back to his lips.

He swore to himself that he would never forgive anyone that hurt this precious boy, even if that meant never being able to forgive himself who would probably end up hurting him the most.


End file.
